Percy Jackson - Wish of a Gamer
by techno29
Summary: Percy Jackson's life will never be the same again when Chaos creator of the universe gives him a gift that will change his life into a video game. Super OP percy, and maybe pertimis (this idea did come from Percy Jackson and the Game by I'mjusttryingtofindmyway). Rated M for insurance.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Chaos**

"Hmm what to do today" I muttered to my self, its been a few centuries since ive been this bored, being the creator has its perks however after doing the same thing over and over for a few millennia can get quite boring. Imagine creating planet after planet, galaxy after galaxy, star after star... yeah you get it. Sometimes I just want to become a mortal so I could enjoy the simple things in life, like watching a movie or playing video games. Now that I think about it its been a while since ive visited Earth, I wonder what's going on there.

 _ **Line Break**_

I realized after disguising as a mortal its very easy to get bored as one as well. just the daily routine can get quite boring. Maybe ill make one of these mortal lives more interesting and watch form afar, that would be entertaining wouldn't it?

"Dammit Percy don't you think just this once you could keep your mouth shut?!" I look towards my right as a pot bellied man can running around the corner screaming bloody murder. "Sorry Jordan but pissing him off is my thing!" two youngsters ran past me and I must admit the sarcasm of the one has me intrigued, perhaps ill follow them.

 _ **Line break**_

"Dammit Percy, you know I hate running yet you still make me run after you!" I flashed into the clearing where the two youngsters were resting. "But it wasn't my fault, Gabe wanted our allowances so he could buy more beer!" argued the one with black hair. "you know you still have to go home after this right? Besides if you don't your mom is going to be worried..." Replied the girl with brown hair. "Yeah I know... I Just wish my dad was here so Gabe wouldn't be here.

Form what I could tell the boy was a demigod, whose I did not know however the girl, I can sense power from her the aura alone is making the monsters run, best guess is she's a goddess. "Percy, lets get you home, besides im sure Gabe Passed out on the couch already." With that the pair stood up and left towards the way they came, this is prefect a demigod that I can grant powers to.

 _ **Line Break**_

"Goodnight Percy, goodnight sally" said the girl, "Good night Jordan, will you be joining us for lunch tomorrow?" Asked an older woman with a small smile. "Ill try sally, no promises though" with that the girl turned and started walking down the street and into an alleyway, I decided to follow her.

"The boy is an demigod, why not just send him to camp?" I said with a friendly tone. The girl quickly turned around with a look of shock. "Who are you and what do you want with Percy?" She replied with an angry tone. "Currently I wish to grant him powers, he needs it in the future and I assure you I am not an enemy of Olympus." I replied with a straight face. "WHO ARE YOU" she asked with her teeth grinding, and from what I can tell she's reaching for a dagger. "My name is Chaos and who are you mere Olympian" I decided to release a fraction of my power to test her, the moment my name left my mouth her eyes widened and she fell into a bow. "Lord Chaos, I'm sorry I didn't know who you were hence my reaction..." , "Its alright child and who might you be?". "My name is Jordan, milord. Currently I do not wish to reveal my real name out loud... however if you will allow me I can mind message you" I nodded and one name came through, to be completely honest I was surprised.

"well Jordan, you are forgiven and as for why I'm here I want to bestow the boy a gift and I'm sure you realize what his future holds."

"Yes milord, being a son of Poseidon does make him a candidate for the great prophesy." Ahh a son of Poseidon, even better.

I waved my hand and I felt a bit of my energy flow into the boy named Percy. "It is done, I've granted him powers to allow him unlimited potential. Now rest child, I made it so that he will not know who you are until a later date." With that she bowed again and left. Percy, Percy, Percy what a surprise you will be in for when you wake up.

 **Percy Pov**

Restless nights again, however this is the first time where I woke up feeling different.

 **PING! DUE TO SLEEPING IN A COMFERTABLE AREA YOUR HEALTH AND MANA HAVE BEEN RESTORED TO 100%. ALL NEGATIVE EFFECTS HAVE BEEN CURED.**

"WHAT THE HELL!?" I woke up finding a box floating in front of me, I thought I was dreaming until I pinched my self. That's when my hand felt heavy, I looked down to find a book, on the cover it writes.

Gaming for dummies – that means you!

I looked closer and another notification popped up

 **DUE TO CURIOSITY AND A KEEN EYE YOU HAVE UNLOCKED A NEW SKILL!**

 **SKILL: OBSERVE, LV-1**

 **THE ABILITY TO OBSERVE ITEMS YOU MAY FIND AND GAIN MORE INFORMATION ON THEM. MORE INFORMATION IS REVEALED AS LEVEL INCREASES.**

What the hell? I looked down at the book again and focused on the word observe in my mind.

 **ITEM: GAMING FOR DUMMIES _ THAT MEANS YOU!**

 **THIS ITEM IS GIVEN TO YOU BY ? , ITS PURPOSE IS TO TEACH YOU HOW THE 'GAME' WORKS**

 **NUMBER OF USES – 1**

Huh even books are saying im stupide, I tired to open the book finding it stuck, in anger and frustration I threw the book against my wall and sighed, wait why am I not panicking? I went over to to book again and picked it up, using observe I tried to see what else it could tell me.

 **ITEM: GAMING FOR DUMMIES _ THAT MEANS YOU!**

 **THIS ITEM IS GIVEN TO YOU BY ? , ITS PURPOSE IS TO TEACH YOU HOW THE 'GAME' WORKS**

 **NUMBER OF USES – 1**

 **WOULD YOU LIKE TO LEARN THE CONTENTS OF THIS BOOK?**

 **YES/NO**

Sweet no more reading for me! I pressed yes and the book dissolved in my hand, instantly the knowledge came into my mind.

 **PING FOR LEARNING THE GAME MECHANICS YOU HAVE GAINED AN ACHIVEMENT!**

 **ACHIVEMENT: NEW LIFE**

 **LEARN THE MECHANICS OF THE GAME AND BEGIN YOUR NEW LIFE!**

 **REWARDS:**

 **100 XP**

 **5 SP**

 **YOU GAINED NEW KNOWLEDGE!**  
 **INT + 2**

 **PING SKILL OBSERVE HAS LEVELED UP!**

 **SKILL: OBSERVE, LV-2**

 **THE ABILITY TO OBSERVE ITEMS YOU MAY FIND AND GAIN MORE INFORMATION ON THEM. MORE INFORMATION IS REVEALED AS LEVEL INCREASES.**

"Well this is going to be fun"

 **Perseus Jackson**

 **Health = 200/200**

 **Mana = 100/100**

 **Titles:**

\- **School boy**

\- **Gamer**

\- **Son of ?**

 **Level-2**

 **Exp-0/200**

 **Race-unknown**

 **Stats:**

 **\- STR = 5**

 **\- INT = 5**

 **\- DEX = 2**

 **\- VIT = 2**

 **\- DEF = 1**

 **\- WP = 6**

 **\- FOR = 2**

 **SP = 5**

 **Money 2$/0D**

 **Perseus Jackson is a ?, the son of Sally Jackson and ?, Legacy of ?. Percy is considered a troubled child by all his teachers. Due to him being a ? he has severe ADHA and Dyslexia. He has been blessed by the ? and ?.**

 **skills:**

 **OBSERVE, LV-2**

 **THE ABILITY TO OBSERVE ITEMS YOU MAY FIND AND GAIN MORE INFORMATION ON THEM. MORE INFORMATION IS REVEALED AS LEVEL INCREASES.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N at the end :D**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Percy Pov**

"Perseus wake up or you'll be late for school!" Came the voice of my very annoyed but loving mother, "Coming mom!" I screamed back. I guess I will take the chance to look more into this power later on, las night was crazy I spent the whole night going through the information the book told me.

 _ **Flash Back**_

"Well this is going to be fun" I whispered to myself. I closed my eyes and looked into my mind for the newly acquired information. Just then a thought came to me, "open menu" I whispered to myself. As soon as I said that a few tabs opened up in front of me. There was a tab for: rules, commands, achievements, settings, skills and store . I pressed rules and another tab popped in front of me. This tab had a list of rules and instructions on how the game works, the few important ones that i saw were.

 **These gamer abilities are given to you and you only, it cannot be taken away except by the one who gave it to you.**

 **As a Gamer you own destiny is now in your own hands, prophesies will still affect the user if it is directed at the user.**

 **As a Gamer you can learn and create new abilities through practice, if the creator of the game approves of a type of move he/she has the power to turn it into a Skill which can be influenced by SP.**

 **As a Gamer your abilities can only grow, there is no limit to your stats however there will be limits to certain skills. These skills will either upgrade or fuse with other skills.**

 **As a Gamer you will be able to gain loot from entities that are killed. If a killed entity has a title the title will go to you, should you accept.**

 **As a Gamer your body doesn't require sleep or food however it is beneficial if these are still done.**

There are a whole lot more however these are just the ones that caught my eye. I decided to check out the shop later on when I have more cash cause I doubt 2$ is going to get me places. When I tried to open the commands tab it showed

 **ACCESS DENIED, UNLOCK THIS FEATURE THROUGH MEANS OF REWARD.**

Lets be honest in a game if there's a command tab it means cheats, it means I could cheat in my own life? Interesting...

Once I got over the fact I could cheat in my own life I decided to look over settings. There wasn't many tabs under this though its mostly just how I want my inventory UI to be set out, the system also asked me to set a few things such as collecting monster drops automatically yes/no . Next I checked out my inventory system, it is exactly what I expected to look like, in the top I could see slots for my armor, there were 11 slots for my body armor, 2 slots for vanity items, 2 slots for my weaponry, 5 slots for my potions and another 10 slots for accessories. All in all there was 30 slots for what I wear, currently all I have equipped is my PJ's and a bracelet. I used observe on them:

 **ITEM: BRACELET**

 **PERCY'S BRACELET, IT IS MADE OF REGULAR BLUE PLASTIC**

 **NO SPECIAL EFFECTS GRANTED**

 **ITEM: T-SHIRT (BLUE STRIPE VARIENT)**

 **PERCY'S PJ TOP, BOUGHT FROM NIKE**

 **NEGATIVE EFFECT ACTIVATED!**

 **DUE TO EXTREME BODY ODOR (GABE 2.0) HAS ACTIVATED UNTIL A SHOWER IS TAKEN**

 **PEOPLE WILL TRY TO AVOID YOU UNLESS FORCED TO STAY.**

 **ITEM: SHORTS (BLUE WAVES VARIANT)**

 **PERCY'S PJ SHORTS, BOUGHT FROM ADIDAS**

 **NO SPECIAL EFFECTS GRANTED**

What? I don't smell that bad...do I? I sniffed myself and nearly puked! It seems the game wasn't joking when it said I smell like Gabe... I quickly ran into the bathroom to take a shower. As soon as I stepped in this popped up.

 **YOU HAVE ENTERED A BODY OF WATER**

 **SON OF ? ACTIVATED, DUE TO YOUR PARENTAGE YOU HAVE GAINED A BOOST**

 **HP + 2000**

 **MP + 2000**

 **STR + 20**

 **DEX + 20**

 **DEF + 20**

 **WP + 20**

 **WATER BREATHING ACTIVATED!**

 **ALL WOUNDS ARE HEALED!**

 **ALL NEGATIVE EFFECTS REMOVED!**

Umm... ok...

A major boost in my abilities and I don't even know what they are... I still don't know why I'm not freaking out yet and to be honest that would also be freaking me out if I could freak out. But if I cant freak out does tha-

 **PING! DUE TO UNNESSARY STRESSING YOU HAVE GAINED 1 INT!**

 **PING! DUE TO SELF EXPLORATION OF GAME MECHANICS YOU HAVE GAINED 1 INT!**

Honestly? I can gain points like that? Awesome! Looking over my stats I wasn't very happy. From what I remember

STR = Strength; A measure of how physically strong you are. Strength controls the maximum weight you can carry, melee attack and damage. Damage done is ½ strength X damage of weapon.

INT = Intelligence; A measure of a character's problem-solving ability. Intelligence often controls a character's ability to comprehend foreign languages and their skill in magic. Mana cost for spells is decreased by 0.5% per level and magic damage boosted my 5% per level.

DEX = Dexterity; A measure of how agile a character is. Dexterity controls attack and movement speed and accuracy, as well as evading an opponent's attack. Skills requiring speed and or accuracy is 1% more efficient per level.

VIT = Vitality; A measure of your resistance to magical damage. Vitality decreases magical damage taken by 0.5% per level.

DEF = Defense; A measure of how resilient you are. Defense decreases physical damage taken by 0.5% per level.

WP = Will power; A measure of the character's mental resistance when falling victim to mind-altering magic, torture, or insanity. 10% more effective in protecting your mind per level.

FOR = Fortune; A measure of a character's luck. Fortune will influence anything, but mostly random items, encounters and outstanding successes/failures.

Currently my stats looks like this.

 **\- STR = 5**

 **\- INT = 7**

 **\- DEX = 2**

 **\- VIT = 2**

 **\- DEF = 1**

 **\- WP = 6**

 **\- FOR = 2**

I decided that if tomorrow when I wake up and this is really happening I'm going to go to gym. However I still need a way to grind the others like how the hell am i going to learn magic?.

 **PING! QUEST ALERT!**

 **GO TO GYM TOMORROW AND RAISE STR POINTS BY 2!**

 **REWARDS:**

 **BASIC CELESTIAL BRONZE ARMOR**

 **BASIC CELESTIAL BRONZE SWORD**

 **500 XP**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **YES/NO**

 **PING! QUEST ALERT!**

 **FIND A WAY TO LEARN MAGIC!**

 **REWARDS:**

 **INT + 5**

 **VIT + 5**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **YES/NO**

I quickly press yes for both knowing tomorrow is Saturday. I quickly lied down just fiddling with the tabs. Under skills I found observe but now there's a new skill.

 **GAMERS SEAT, LV-MAX**

 **ALLOWS YOU TO BE IN THE GAMERS SEAT, YOU WILL BE ABLE TO THINK CALMLY AND LOGICALLY NO MATTER THE SITUATION. IT ALLOWS YOU TO BE IN A PEACEFUL STATE OF MIND, IMMUNE TO PSYCHOLOGICAL STATUS AND EFFECTS. IT GRANTS YOU A BODY THAT ALLOWS YOU TO LIVE THE REAL WORLD LIKE A GAME.**

 **DUE TO THE DISCOVERY OF GAMERS SEAT TWO NEW SKILLS ARE ACTIVATED!**

 **SKILL: PHYSICAL ENDURANCE, LV-1**

 **YOUR BODY'S ENDURANCE AND DURABILITY INCREASED AND YOU TAKE LESS DAMAGE.**

 **5% LESS DAMAGE FROM PHYSICAL ATTACKS.**

 **SKILL: PAIN BARRIER, LV-1**

 **YOUR MIND IS NOW ABLE TO BLOCK OUT CERTAIN AMOUNTS OF PAIN MAKING YOUR ENDURANCE BETTER THAN EVER!**

 **10% OF PAIN BLOCKED PER LEVEL.**

Scratch that 3 new skills. Just being curious I pinched my self and a bit of blood came out the crazy thing is that it really does feel a lot less painful. I brought up my health tab to see if it went down at all, this it what I saw:

 **HP = 199.055/200**

Lets see if the pinch did 1 point of damage then 5.5% of the pinch is 0.055 that means the pinch did a total of 0.945. Damn this gamers seat does come in handy.

* * *

 _ **A/N hey guys first story, this chapter is just me explaining a few mechanics of the story, please let me know if i should just skip most of his quests and get straight to one of the wars and carry on from there or if i should make up my own quests and lead them up to the wars?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Pov**

"AHHHHHHHH!" I think ive been falling for the past 15 minutes now, just because I wanted to learn magic doesn't mean I wanted to fall! I soon see the city below me as I decided on what to do. However instead of thinking up a plan I started thinking of how I got here.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Mom im home from gym!" I shouted through the house, strange shes normally here. I wondered though the house thinking about the topic of magic, if I remember right mana has something to do with magic and judging from the fact I got a quest saying I need to learn how to work magiv im assuming its real. "maybe I should just play around with it?" I muttered to myself. I quickly wrote a note to my mom telling her I went to the public pool, since it was winter no body would be there the perfect place to practice.

The public pool might seem like the dirtiest place in the world, but with no body here its perfectly clean. I figured waster is my element since I could hold my breath for like 20 minutes with out trying so why not try magic here. I sat at the edge of the pool crossing my legs. Maybe a magic word?

"ABRACADABRA!" I shouted to nobody. The water surprisingly do not move! Yay progress! Maybe it's the wrong word?

"ALAKAZAM! HOCUS POCUS! BIBBIDI BOBBIDI BOO?" Still nothing... one more

"SHAZAM!" I slight itch near my foot and I closed my thinking I had it, so close! The itch began to burn a little, is this what magic felt like? I opened my eye to look at my foot.

"AHHHHH!" Fucken hornet!

I quickly dipped my foot into the pool hoping to drown the bloody hornet, to my surprise the sting began to heal!

 **YOU HAVE ENTERED A BODY OF WATER**

 **SON OF ? ACTIVATED, DUE TO YOUR PARENTAGE YOU HAVE GAINED A BOOST**

 **HP + 2000**

 **MP + 2000**

 **\- STR + 20**

 **\- DEX + 20**

 **\- DEF + 20**

 **\- WP + 20**

 **WATER BREATHING ACTIVATED!**

 **ALL WOUNDS ARE HEALED!**

 **ALL NEGATIVE EFFECTS REMOVED!**

"HA! Screw you hornet!" I see the hornet slowly but surely swimming to the edge, I wish I could drown that fucker. Just then I felt a slight tug at my gut and suddenly water shot out of the pool and pulled the hornet under water!

 **DUE TO YOU DISCOVERING HOW TO MINUPULATE WATER YOU HAVE UNLOCKED A NEW SKILL!**

 **SKILL: WATER MINIPULATION, LV-1**

 **THE ABILITY TO MANIPULATE WATER! WATER MOLECULES ARE NEW AT YOUR CONTROL! AS YOU LEVEL UP LESS MP IS NEEDED.**

 **10MP PER LITER OF WATER UNDER YOUR CONTROL.**

YES FINALLY! I finally learned magic!

 **PING! QUEST COMPLETE!**

 **FIND A WAY TO LEARN MAGIC!**

 **REWARDS:**

 **INT + 5**

 **VIT + 5**

 **SCROLL OF MAGIC - WATER**

 **$10**

 **MAGIC GLOVES**

I stared at the items gloating in front of me, I quickly used observe on the two physical items

 **ITEM: SCROLL OF MAGIC (WATER TECHNIQUES VARIENT)**

 **THIS IS A MAGIC ITEM THAT ALLOWS USER TO LEAN A SET OF SKILLS.**

 **SKILLS LISTED:**

 **WATER SUMMONING**

 **WATER CANNON**

 **WATER EXO SUIT**

 **NUMBER OF USES – 1**

 **ITEM: MAGIC GLOVES**

 **THIS ITEM ALLOWS USER TO HAVE AN EASIER CONTORL OVER THEIR MANA, WITH ENOUGH EXPERIENCE OVER THE ITEM THE USER CAN MANIFEST THEIR MANA INTO A PHYSICAL ITEM!**

 **DURABILITY – INFINITE**

I opened the water scroll first as soon as I got over my shock.

 **ITEM: SCROLL OF MAGIC (WATER TECHNIQUES VARIENT)**

 **THIS IS A MAGIC ITEM THAT ALLOWS USER TO LEAN A SET OF SKILLS.**

 **SKILLS LISTED:**

 **WATER SUMMONING**

 **WATER CANNON**

 **WATER EXO SUIT**

Out of all the skills I think water summoning is the most useful, water cannon I think I could eventually make the skill on my own and exo suit is the principle of applying water to my limbs? I think its possible with practice. I pressed water summoning and the book disappeared, instantly the skill popped up.

 **DUE TO YOU USING A SKILL BOOK YU HAVE GAINED A NEW SKILL**

 **SKILL: WATER SUMMONING, LV-1**

 **THE ABILITY TO SUMMON WATER OUT OF THIN AIR!**

 **10MP PER LITER OF WATER SUMMONED!**

Cool!

I quickly changed into my costume and jumped in I thought about hardening a platform under my foot and the water bent to my will. I could feel the mana drain from my body and I instantly didn't care. I thought about the spell water cannon and the principle behind it, the way a cannon would shoot the cannon ball, unintentionally I morphed the cannon out of water with my inside but I didn't notice as my eyes were closed. The pressure needed to push a cannon ball could be done If I pushed the projectile with a water platform.

 **WARNING! MANA RESEVOR LOW!**

 **10/2200**

As I read the notification my eyes went wide just then I looked down and I see the water swirling building pressure..."ah oh..." The pressure released and I shot into the air like a cannon ball.

 **FLAHBACK END**

The city is approaching rapidly and I'm out of mana so now what...


End file.
